


Studying

by Tillyalf427



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Asahi, First Time Bottoming, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Ikuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: A night of studying goes in a very different direction than anticipated, not that that's a bad thing.





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I've seen like no fics where Ikuya tops and like???? Why??? This boi could probs dominate someone easily, and so this was born.  
> And as always I'm a sucker for Ikuya X Asahi  
> Or just Ikuya  
> Yeah that sounds more accurate

It was a regular, normal night for the two swimmers. They were hanging out in Ikuya's dorm room with the intention of studying for some upcoming exams together however, as could be expected, there wasn't an awful lot of studying being done. Instead, what had started out as  Asahi innocently hanging upside down off the bed and Ikuya telling a story of what had happened at swim practice had turned into a passionate make-out session with the two of them running their hands across each other's bodies, fumbling with clothes and buttons until they were both shirtless and panting from the intense kisses.

Currently, Ikuya was sprawled out of the bed with Asahi towering over him, nipping and sucking down his neck and leaving small dark marks which were sure to gain teasing comments at swim practice. With some effort, Ikuya managed to remove Asahi from his neck, sitting up, much to the confusion of the redhead who gazed at him in concern.

"Is something wrong?" Asahi asked, reaching out to gently touch the side of Ikuya's face. The shorter male simply grinned and shook his head before speaking

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to try something," 

"Oh?"

Asahi looked at him in pure curiosity, mirroring the teal haired male's smirk as Ikuya moved to flip them over, straddling Asahi's hips and leaning down to whisper into Asahi's ear.

"I was thinking I want to try topping," 

The room was filled with silence for a moment whilst Asahi's mind was reeling, trying to keep up with the conversation. Ikuya didn't move his head from next to Asahi's ear however, his hands stilled where they had been running across his boyfriend's body.

"Obviously we don't have to...only if you're comfortable with that," Ikuya moved to pull away, his face flushed red from embarrassment and all traces of his previous confidence evaporating as he suddenly regretted his decision to ask. 

Strong arms wrapped around his neck however before he could get too far away, pulling him down into a messy, passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Asahi could see the worry on Ikuya's face, holding his face in his hands and giving him a reassuring smile.

"Sounds great, I'm all for trying new things," The redhead responded before adding "You need to tell me these things, even if you think I won't agree to it, I want to know what you like,"

Ikuya blushed, making Asahi grin in accomplishment before Ikuya spoke again.

"There is one other thing...." He looked away, avoiding eye contact with Asahi who reached out to turn Ikuya to look at him again.

"Tell me," Asahi's voice was demanding and Ikuya found it hard to refuse, speaking quietly.

"Can I try tying you up?"

Asahi was surprised however, he managed to make himself respond, not wanting Ikuya to think the worst.

"Sure. Ikuya, look at me," The redhead coaxed his boyfriend to meet his gaze, making direct eye contact "We can talk more about this later, okay? if there's anything else you want to try, tell me. And I'll tell you some of the things I've thought of trying, yeah?"

The teal haired male seemed convinced by Asahi also promising to reveal some of his kinks and nodded.

"Good, now what are we waiting for?" The redhead grinned and Ikuya scrambled off the bed to find something that could substitute as rope.

Upon finding a couple of belts he could use, Ikuya returned, seeing Asahi's eyes follow him across the room, eyes landing on the belts.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Ikuya asked unsurely, returning to his previous position above Asahi and playing the belts down next to him.

"Ikuya, I have never been more sure in my life, I trust you, I know you won't hurt me," The redhead reassured, sitting up slightly to place a chaste kiss on Ikuya's lips "And now that you've suggested it, the bondage part does sound pretty hot,"

The teal haired male flushed slightly at the comment and took on of the belts in one hand, gently grasping Asahi's wrist in his other. He began wrapping the leather around the metal bars on the headboard and around Asahi's wrists, securing them and testing it by getting Asahi to try and wriggle out of it. When they found that he couldn't get out, Ikuya moved to place a gentle kiss on Asahi's lips, soon turning into a deep passionate kiss.

Asahi tried to arch up into Ikuya's body however, with his wrists bound above his head it was much harder. ikuya seemed to notice this and smirked, kissing down Asahi's neck until he reached one of his boyfriend's secret weaknesses. The teal haired male nipped and sucked at the spot just under Asahi's ear, enjoying the groan that came from the bound male as he left a dark hickey on his neck. 

Ikuya soon moved on, his hands running up from the waistband of Asahi's pants up his chest to play with his nipples, rolling on in his fingers as his mouth descended upon the other one, sucking and biting softly at the hard bud.

Asahi writhed underneath him and Ikuya grinned, knowing that Asahi's nipples were sensitive. He continued his assault, switching after a while so that he bit the other nipple, his fingers toying with the other. Asahi practical;y whined when Ikuya did eventually pull away, making the teal haired male smirk at the desperate sounds he was eliciting from his boyfriend.

"What do you want Asahi?" the question held a teasing tone and Asahi threw his head back, avoiding Ikuya's gaze.

"Please, suck me off Ikuya," The redhead spoke, still not making eye contact.

Ikuya tutted and reached up to wrap his hand in Asahi's red hair, tilting his head forwards again so they were looking straight at each other.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Ikuya teased and Asahi groaned, out of annoyance or pleasure Ikuya wasn't sure, most likely both as the teal haired male reached down to thrust his hand into the waistband of Asahi's pants, grasping his hard dick.

"Argh...Ikuya...damn you," Asahi spat with no real malice behind the words, "I said...please...suck me off," 

A grin from Ikuya earned a glare from the redhead and Ikuya commented

"Much better, see was that so hard?"

Asahi groaned and Ikuya began leaving a trail of hickeys to the waistband of Asahi's pants, pulling the fabric down as he continued his attack on the taut skin.

The redhead tried to buck his hips up to get Ikuya to move faster however, Ikuya simply held his hips down tightly, slowing down his actions further to tease him.

When Ikuya finally pulled his underwear down too and wrapped his lips around the tip of his dick, Asahi let out a long, embarrassing moan which he would obviously never admit to.

At that moment, Asahi hated that ikuya was holding down his hips, wanting nothing more than to end the torturously slow pleasure from Ikuya taking his time lowering his mouth onto his hard length.

"Fuck...Ikuya, please!" The redhead moaned shamelessly, longing to bury his fingers in Ikuya's soft hair whilst he bobbed his head up and down on his dick however, that was not possible. The belts stayed in place, keeping his arms held above his head whilst Ikuya pulled back off his dick again with a teasing smirk. The teal haired male reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a small bottle of lube from the draw and lifting one of Asahi's legs over his shoulder and returning his mouth to the redhead's dick.

He began coating his fingers in lube, moving to rub it around Asahi's entrance and gaining a sharp flinch.

"Ah, sorry...Just wasn't expecting it, it's a bit cold," Asahi apologised and Ikuya gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, I should have warned you,"

"You can carry on," Asahi blushed as he spoke and Ikuya returned to what he was doing with a grin on his face. His mouth moved to suck hard on the tip of Asahi's dick whilst his index finger moved to push inside, forcing a long, drawn-out moan from Asahi's mouth.

"Fuck. That feels weird," Asahi commented, pulling at the restraints again to find that they still wouldn't move an inch.

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"Good, definitely,"

Ikuya smirked up at the redhead before his face turned serious and he spoke

"If it hurts or you want to stop you need to tell me,"

Asahi nodded frantically and groaned out, his head thrown back against the pillows

" I know, I know, just...please carry on,"

Another smirk from Ikuya and he ducked back down, this time quickly taking Asahi's whole length into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat as he shifted his hand slightly to slip in his middle finger along with the first one.

The redhead threw his head to the side with a breathy moan, trying to hide his flushed face.

He felt Ikuya's finger moving around inside him, no doubt trying to find his prostate and soon felt a startling jolt of pleasure as his boyfriend found the bundle of nerves, accidentally bucking up into the teal haired male's mouth.

"Ah...fuck...Ikuya..." He moaned, helping to boost Ikuya's confidence more as he pulled off his dick with an audible pop.

"Feels good?" 

The redhead stared at him as if he was stupid and Ikuya grumbles something about wanting to make sure before continuing his ministrations, stretching the redhead out more and more until he was sure he wouldn't hurt him.

The teal haired male pulled away and made eye contact with Asahi, asking once again

"Are you sure you're okay with this, we can still stop if you want to,"

The redhead sighed and nodded before reassuring Ikuya

"I promise you, I want to do this, if I didn't I wouldn't have agreed in the first place," Ikuya still didn't look convinced and so Asahi decided to try a different method "Ikuya, if you don't fuck me right now, I will find a way to free myself and will jerk off in front of you, please, I want you to fuck me,"

The teal haired male smiled somewhat shyly which Asahi found adorable and then moved to grab a condom from the nightstand, rolling it onto his dick before coating it with lube and positioning himself above Asahi. He guided himself towards Asahi's entrance, feeling the redhead push back against him as the tip began entering him.

A loud moan from Asahi was all the encouragement Ikuya needed to continue entering his boyfriend, seeing him struggling against the restraints.

"Fuck, Ikuya...It's good...wish I could touch you..." Asahi moaned and Ikuya quickly offered to untie his wrists however Asahi declined. "It's kind of arousing...wanting to touch you but not being allowed to...or not being able to..."

Ikuya paused for a moment once he was fully inside, bending Asahi's legs so that they were flush against his chest. Asahi let out another loud groan, practically begging Ikuya to move who pulled out slowly before cautiously pushing back in, repeating the process a couple of times when Asahi responded positively.

The redhead tried his best to push back against Ikuya's thrusts however, his movement was limited due to the restraints on his wrists, preventing him from getting close to his boyfriend.

"Ikuya...damn, why didn't we do this sooner?" Asahi moaned, tightening around his boyfriend and drawing out a groan from Ikuya who had been quiet up until now. "Please, fuck me harder,"

Ikuya complied, his hips slamming against Asahi and their skin making loud slapping noises as the teal haired male adjusted his angle slightly to hit Asahi's prostate dead on.

"You have to tell me about any other kinks of yours if they're going to be as good as this," Asahi's head was thrown back and Ikuya enjoyed seeing the flush that covered his face as his thrusts sped up. 

"Ah...I'm close Ikuya," Asahi breathed out, his chest rising and falling rapidly and his skin glistening with sweat.

"Me too," The teal haired male responded, reaching out to grasp Asahi's dick.

"No, Ikuya...could probably cum untouched....kinda want to try it,"

The teal haired male's eyes widened but he complied, releasing Asahi's dick and pounding into him faster.

It wasn't long before he saw Asahi throw his head back again and felt him tighten around him.

"Fuck, fuck Ikuya," The redhead moaned and Ikuya followed soon after, his thrusts becoming irregular as his orgasm washed over him.

"Asahi..." A long groan came from Ikuya as he planted his lips against Asahi's as they came together.

They took a moment to catch their breath, both of them panting, still joined together before Ikuya found the will to pull out, giving a sympathetic smile as Asahi whimpered at the loss.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Ikuya asked worriedly, untying Asahi's wrists and looking over him as if to check.

"No...Just tired now...Seriously though, next time you want to try something, tell me, I'm all for it," The redhead responded, holding his arms out to reach for Ikuya.

The teal haired male complied and laid down next to his boyfriend after using a tissue to wipe the cum off Asahi's stomach.

Asahi pulled Ikuya into his arms and the two lay there for a while before Ikuya spoke up again.

"How do you feel about trying out blindfolds?"

Asahi looked stunned before a smirk made its way onto his face.

"With you, I'm willing to try anything,"

Ikuya smiled and shook his head at Asahi.

"You're hopeless,"

"Hopelessly in love with you," Asahi sang, one hand cupping Ikuya's cheek who began giggling before placing a gentle kiss on Asahi's lips.

"Shut up, dork," The teal haired male pretended to pout.

"But I'm your dork," Asahi countered with a grin "We should probably get some sleep though, it's late and I'm  _exhausted_  from all that studying we did,"

Ikuya shook his head at his boyfriend and snuggled up against his chest, feeling Asahi's heartbeat next to his head which helped lull him into sleep. The silence lasted all of a minute before Asahi began moving around

"Ikuya?" Asahi spoke with a grimace of slight pain, hearing a hum in response "I don't think swim practice tomorrow is going to be much fun,"

Ikuya grinned and joked

"It happens all the time, you'll get used to it,"

Asahi shrugged and wrapped his arms tighter around Ikuya, both swimmers' breathing evening out as they eventually fell asleep.


End file.
